


Stop Pulling on the Bear's Pigtails

by romanfunkboy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pre-Slash, cmon guys this ship is amazing why isnt anyone on board with this, i actually do not know the habs well, kinda not really, no habs or bruins were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: “You’re not pulling on some girl’s pigtails; you’re poking a bear.”
Relationships: (if you really squint ur eyes), Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand, Zdeno Chara/Brendan Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Stop Pulling on the Bear's Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> gally is 5 feet of WHOOP ASS hello hes such a power smol top god i love a good smol top and shy BIG bottom i swear can yall get on board on this i dont wanna be alone omg. I actually don't know the Habs very well. I don't hate them nor dislike them, I legit don't know any players except for PK, Max and Gally..... So sorry if the characterisation is kinda off?

“You’re not pulling on some girl’s pigtails; you’re poking a bear.” Alex once complained.

Brendan always felt a thrill when he sees Chara on the ice. It feels exhilarating to be playing against the biggest player in the NHL because it feels like a massive middle finger to the people who told him he’s too small to make it in the league and the other big boys will crush him. Chara is intimidating as hell up close but Brendan never backs down from a challenge and when he checks Chara for the first time into the boards, it felt euphoric. He expected the big guy to be enraged by the fact he got knocked down by a guy a foot shorter than him but Chara just calmly gets up and keeps playing, his face as stony as ever.

Brendan then makes it a personal goal to get under the big guy’s skin as much as possible.

* * *

He couldn’t help himself when he finds himself next to Chara during a faceoff. There is something about being next to the Bruins’ Captain that hinders his already minimal impulse control. He hooked his stick on Chara’s foot when he’s not looking and tripped him. He watched the 6’9 giant come crashing down on the ice, his limbs sprawled out awkwardly like an oversized bambi. He braced himself for the inevitable fist to come flying at his face but Chara just gets back up, not even sparing him a glance as Brendan continued staring at him.

That night he replayed the scene in his head over and over, annoyed that Chara doesn’t seem to even pay attention to his antics. He also found his thoughts straying to how Chara had his butt up in the air when he fell and how delicious it looked. Huh?

* * *

He met Chara off the ice and was shocked by how well spoken the man was. He was polite, respectful, and humble. They shook hands as Chara sincerely thanked him for the good game and Brendan got too distracted by how tiny his hands felt in Chara’s massive palm and also wow Chara’s hands are really warm and gentle and his fingers are so pretty he’d kiss each and every one of them. What?

* * *

He knew Patrice Bergeron was a pushover and decided to mess around with the guy a bit, roughing him around. Bergeron didn’t even spare him a glance as he skated off. Damn, he thought the Bruins were feistier than that. He was proven wrong quickly as Marchand appeared from nowhere and started jabbing his stick at Brendan’s visor. The gremlin was chirping at him non-stop, his nasal voice yapping away about “fuckin’ Habs” and “no one touches Bergy”.

Brendan grabbed his stick to get it out of his face and a tug of war ensued, the two of them struggling at the bench. Bergeron was tugging on Marchand’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear as the ref skates over to break them up. Brendan lets go as Marchand drops his stick, glaring at him. He spares a glance at the Bruins’ bench as he sits down and catches Chara smiling slightly at him, obviously amused by the little exchange. He blushed when their eyes met and he looked down with a small grin creeping onto his face.

* * *

Chara finally, _finally_ , cross checks him. In the jaw no less. His head snaps back and he sees stars briefly, his hands flailing awkwardly with the stick. Then the tiny white dots clear out from his vision and he throws a punch at Chara. It misses as the refs swarm in like some weird ice hockey SWAT team and separate them. Chara is chirping at him, his accent strong. He is mockingly tilting his head back in a parody of Brendan getting his face bashed in by his cross check.

Brendan shouts some choice words at him, obviously livid but deep down he also felt excited because he finally got the big guy to react.

* * *

Of course a week after the game, Chara shows up at his house looking slightly guilty and held out a six pack as a peace offering.

“Really sorry about the cross check to your face.” He said apologetically, and Brendan awkwardly let him in, his entire figure blocking out the overhead light in his doorway.

“It’s ok man, no hard feelings, especially after that,” he gestures to the six pack Chara is holding.

He earns a quiet chuckle for his lame joke and steadily ignores his heart beating faster.

They sit on the coach together and drink beers. They watch golf together and Chara laughs at every one of Brendan’s smartass comments. After a while, Brendan feels he’s sufficiently drunk enough to muster up enough courage to ask Chara the question he’s been meaning to ask.

“Hey, can I call you Big Zee?”

Chara laughs and nods, looking way too sober for Brendan’s liking. (He recalls that photo of Chara drinking that massive bottle of champagne after the Bruins’ win the Stanley cup.) He ducks his head shyly and replies, “Then, can I call you Gally?”

Brendan’s minds reels and he hears his own breathless voice answer, “Yeah, yeah you can.”

Z smiles and says, “Thank you, Gally.”

Brendan’s heart is fluttering. He wants to hear Z say his name again. He mumbles, “Can you say that again?”

Z arches an eyebrow, slightly confused and repeats, “Thank you?”

Brendan shakes his head. “No, the word after that.”

Amused, Z says, “Gally?”

Brendan has never been good at impulse control because after that, he grabs Z’s wonderful face and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gally totally tops Z in my mind. Here is the gif of [Gally tripping Z](https://struggle-and-overcome.tumblr.com/post/117249966451/brendan-gallagher-trips-zdeno-chara-i-love-gally). Look at Z's butt like that wow totally doesn't remind anyone of a position in a particular context cough cough.  
> [Here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/76cc44c211ba557e729952aa8b13b122/tumblr_mm5jt923Ka1qaoevno1_500.gifv) is Gally checking Z into the boards.  
> More hilarious photos of Gally bothering Z [here](https://postmediaprovince2.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/gallagherchara.jpg) and [here](https://postmediamontrealgazette2.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/canadiens-bruins-hockey.jpg).  
> Gally also made a hilarious tik tok about the cross check [here](https://sternenkind-mondkind.tumblr.com/post/619976445652041728).
> 
> Also Z actually apologized for the cross check irl and thats so soft....


End file.
